


Heal Me, Kiss Me

by daelisix



Series: Jaepil: Accidental Kisses [10]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School to College, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Might have minor got7, Rating Might Change, flangst, frienemies, jaepil, title might change, will add tags as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: When they reached high school, their constant altercation and bickering continued but they're also each other's helping hand. They trust and rely on each other more than they thought and more than they would admit.They always quarrel over petty stuff, but they're also each other's most trusted bud.Frienemies, if there's even a word.-Or a cliché AU where childhood friends were secretly in love with each other but showing otherwise. And wherein they accidentally kissed but didn't talk about it until another accidental kiss happened few years later.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Jaepil: Accidental Kisses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't proofread as usual  
> -  
> also, if you love my stories, you might want to support me even for a tiny bit? 👉👈 Buy me a coffee perhaps?  
> http://ko-fi.com/snqxrt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it's no big deal, though. I mean, it's just mere brushing of lips and it's just an accident. And it's not like it hasn't happened to others, right? Two guys, childhood friends, accidentally kissed. Well, really, not a big deal. It happens here and there, right? Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I missed Accidental Kisses Collection! Aaaand! This is gonna be the first chaptered fic in this collection! Was supposed to be one shot but I've been craving for stupidly and secretly in love Jaepil for weeks now so let's make this into a chaptered one (idk how many chaps tho)! But also, of course I'm inconsistent and lazy and kind of in a slump, so this might add to my stock of unfinished stories again! 😁✌️
> 
> also, if you love my stories, you might want to support me even for a tiny bit? 👉👈 Buy me a coffee perhaps?  
> http://ko-fi.com/graeli_

"Hey, idiot!" A voice yelled from the distance.

Instead of halting on his tracks, Wonpil continued on his way, not paying attention to whoever was calling him.

Having long legs, though, it was easy for Jae to keep up with the shorter. He patted Wonpil's dark brown hair with the handouts he was holding as soon as he caught up with him.

"Playing deaf, huh?"

"You called me?"

The taller just plastered a smug before shifting his eyes to the paper he was holding. Wonpil, on the other hand, took a glance at the handouts, Jae's small smile, and his black hair that was a little disarray before looking back ahead.

"Studying?"

Jae shrugged. "Wasn't able to last night."

"Played all night, huh?"

Jae only answered through widening the stretch of his lips as they continued to walk towards the bus stop.

For years, since they were ten, they'd always come to school together. They were told to when they were little and they didn't really had a choice but to obey. They're just a few houses away from each other and their mothers practically became best of friends. 

When they hit adolescence, they found it unnecessary and bothersome. They also found different things they're fond of (Wonpil volunteering to be a student assistant, focusing on his acads and Jae joining the basketball team), had lots of disagreements until the feud between them never ended.

They stopped waiting for each other when they reached middle school. Jae has always been a morning person and Wonpil sometimes wouldn't wake up from his alarms. Other times, Jae would play some mobile games after breakfast, thinking he still has a lot of time, and Wonpil would be the first one to go to the bus stop. Sometimes, one would intentionally wait and hide to pull a prank on the other.

When they reached high school, their constant altercation and bickering continued but they're also each other's helping hand. They trust and rely on each other more than they thought and more than they would admit. When Jae would be cramming for projects and have missed some notes to review, Wonpil would always be there to help him even without him asking for it. And every time Wonpil would need some help for physical activities especially for the physical education classes, Jae would always help him, too. Like, that one time when they had swimming for P.E. Jae invited him to go to a nearby resort and taught him beforehand because he knew that the shorter was afraid of water and couldn't really swim.

They always quarrel over petty stuff, but they're also each other's most trusted bud.

 _Frienemies_ , if there's even a word.

Jae didn't like it whenever Wonpil's being teased by others, though. He felt like no one's allowed to but him.

Even if they had claimed not liking to wait for one another, there's that tiny voice deep within them that's telling them to do so and at the back of their minds, they were always kind of expecting that they would see each other on the way to the bus stop just like what has happened earlier.

When they arrived at the stop, Jae's arm immediately found its way to the brunet's head as if it belonged there--as if it's its home. The latter, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and huffed as though he's still not used to it when it's one of the most usual things that the taller always do. He gripped Jae's hand that was hanging in front of his eyes and tried to take it off him only for the ravenette to casually rest it on his shoulder.

"Hold up, I don't think this was discussed to us last week," Jae uttered, lowering his left hand that was holding the papers with formulas that seemed complicated for the shorter to see. "Was this discussed in your class?"

They're in different classes. Wonpil was in Class 2-A while Jae was in Class 2-B. They sometimes have joint classes for their physical education subject, though, or they sometimes at least have the same subject at the same time and place.

Although they have a fixed schedule for the other subjects, their P.E. often switch with some of their subjects depending on their activity.

The shorter shifted his eyes to the taller's handouts and proceeded to explain the equation as the the ravenette listened attentively and would nod to show that he understood. From the brunet's shoulder, Jae's hand traveled to his own chin, the index finger pressing on his lips, and the former's eyes followed its actions. From the lips, his index went to his temple while his thumb was on the jawline and the knuckles of his other fingers were pressing on his cheek. Wonpil's eyebrow arched subtly as he thought to himself that he was right when he guessed about that gesture.

 _So probably, the next would be: his hand going back on my shoulder,_ he deduced. True enough, Jae's hand traveled back on his shoulder and Wonpil mentally applauded himself, thinking he knows the taller best, second to his mom, of course.

When the bus arrived, Wonpil was the first one to enter but when he was about to take a seat, Jae took it, flashed his white teeth and clicked his tongue twice (another habit of his). The brunet rolled his eyes and looked for another seat but the bus was already full and others were already standing, too. So he had no choice but stand beside Jae and just dig holes on his body through his glare. A little annoyed, he hit Jae's handouts, earning a chuckle from the taller.

Later that day, Jae was sitting, looking up at Wonpil in front of him.

"Aw!" Jae winced, feeling the sting on his cheek. "Do you hate me?"

Wonpil straightened up and rested a hand on his waist while the other was holding the cotton with antiseptic that he was jabbing on Jae's scar just a moment ago. He released a sharp sigh as he lazily landed a gaze on his friend.

"Who even told you to kiss the ground?" The younger reprimanded.

"Why would I kiss the ground? And If I kissed the ground, why did I have a cut on my cheek and not on my lips?"

As if not hearing anything, the clinic assistant just rolled his eyes, exhaled another breath before bending down again to tend to the taller's wound.

"Aw!" Jae jolted. "I swear, I'm gonna tell on you. You're not doing your job properly."

Throwing him a sharp gaze, Wonpil pressed the cotton harder. Jae clicked his tongue and gripped the shorter's hand that was holding the cotton.

Jae's class was playing baseball when he dived on the ground, trying to catch the ball, but he failed miserably, landed terribly and gained a wound on his face. Wonpil, on the other hand, didn't have class and was on duty in the clinic. He tended to Jae because the nurse was taking care of someone who apparently sprained a foot.

"Wonpil," a voice called out and the brunet straightened up and turned to look at who called him. "I'll go ahead. Jae," he gestured a salute to acknowledge the ravenette's presence.

"Take care, Mark."

"No back flipping for now, bro." Jae reminded.

"No diving on the ground, Jae."

They all chortled before Wonpil took an adhesive bandage to tend back to Jae. He bent down when Mark started moving behind him. Before he could put the strip on Jae's face, the latter clutched his hand and narrowed his eyes on him, as if warning the shorter not to put it forcefully to make him wince in pain. The brunet glared back and Mark took another step, trying to leave the room but with a sprained ankle, he almost lost his balance and on reflex, his hand found the nearest available to hold onto to prevent himself from falling, which apparently was Wonpil. But instead of gripping on the brunet, he unintentionally pushed him, making Wonpil fall forward, causing his face to collide with Jae's, their lips brushed for a fraction of moment. Jae caught him by the waist, preventing him to fall further that might cause them to fall both together.

Wonpil instantly straightened up, feeling the loud thumping on his chest, and turned around to tend to Mark who was grunting on the floor, the nurse beside him, helping him to get up. Honestly though, trying to help Mark was kind of an excuse for Wonpil to hide his heating cheeks from the ravenette. Of course, he cared about Mark, but if it happened on normal circumstances--by normal circumstances, I mean no hurt Mark on the floor--he might have just stood there and froze, which actually what happened to Jae, only that he was sitting.

-

Wonpil ruffled his hair aggressively a few hours later. Although his nose and forehead hurt a little from the collision of his face with Jae's, his heart still couldn't stop beating wildly because of the short contact of their lips.

But it's no big deal, though. I mean, it's just mere brushing of lips and it's just an accident. And it's not like it hasn't happened to others, right? Two guys, childhood friends, accidentally kissed. Well, really, not a big deal. It happens here and there, right? Right.

Meanwhile, during the study hour given to the Class 2-B, Jae was dazed, his index and thumb pressing on his lips. For others, it's just Jae being Jae--Jae and his mannerism. But for Jae, it's him replaying the incident in slow motion in his head, trying to retain the sensation of Wonpil's soft lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past two days, they acted as if their lips didn't brush against each other, as if nothing happened. Neither of them was even sure if the other felt it or if took a pause to think about it if one really was aware of their lips being in contact. So both of them have been thinking that maybe the thick air and tensed atmosphere surrounding them were just them (individually) being overthinking while the other didn't even mind one bit about what happened

"Where's your mind been wandering?" Bernard asked his friend who seemed to have his head roaming around everywhere but in their practice.

"What?" Jae pulled his mind back to reality from wherever it was meandering earlier that his teammate had to huff a disappointed sigh before repeating his question. "Oh, uh… Sorry. I was thinking about our quiz earlier. I couldn't help but think that I got the answers all wrong."

Lie. Truth was he got distracted from seeing Wonpil walking in and out of the gymnasium earlier. The moment that the brunet stepped foot on the place, his eyes automatically fixed on him, followed his every move and focused on his lips--making him unconsciously chew on his lower lip--when he saw him speaking to Mark from the distance.

It has been two days since that accidental kiss happened and since then, he has been playing it repeatedly in his mind like a favorite music video or a movie that he'd never get sick of, for now at least or maybe he really never would.

And if he has to be vocally honest, it wasn't the first time he had thought about having the younger's lips against his but after the incident happened, he's been thinking it so much more frequently than he used to. If he had thought of if only from time to time before, just an idea crossing his mind, he's been thinking about it for almost the whole day for two consecutive days at this moment already.

There's this tiny pricking on his chest when the brunet walked towards the door until he disappeared from his vision. He almost wanted to run towards him and pull him back, making him stay just for him to see or at least be aware of his presence. Since Wonpil entered (and left) the gym, Jae's mind traveled to every room in his head that has different scenarios of his previous imaginations of how both of them would kiss.

"You okay?" Bernard's voice pulled him back, snapping him from another series of scenarios of he and Wonpil kissing.

He blinked rapidly and subtly shook his head as he tossed the ball to Bernard. "Yeah, yeah." He glanced at the gym's door, hoping a little that he'd see the younger entering the place again but he somehow knew that wouldn't happen, before he fixed back his focus on his teammate, or in the morning practice rather.

-

"Wonpil-ah!" The brunet tensed from hearing the familiar voice calling him. As he tried to steady his heartbeat, which went wild almost immediately after hearing the ravenette's voice, he snapped his head towards the door of their room and saw Jae leaning by the doorframe. He raised his arm with a book in hand to show it to Wonpil and the latter stood up to go to him.

Wonpil has always been thrilled having Jae by his side. Despite their constant bickering, he loved the funny feeling in his stomach having the older around. He loved how his heart would do a flip at the sight of the ravenette and how it would relax in comfort after a minute.

But since what happened two days ago, his heart seemed to forget how to relax around the older. The amenity he used to feel when he's with Jae was replaced with thrill that was different from the comfortable thrill he used to feel before, nervousness, cold sweating, knees weakening and his breath almost hitching and suffocating him, his body hair saluting at the presence of the ravenette, and his nape feeling ticklish.

Wonpil wasn't a good actor. If there's someone who's good at acting, it must be his best friend, Jinyoung, who was part of the theater club, and not him. Definitely not him. But grateful to those times he helped Jinyoung practice with his lines and emotions, he must have learned a thing or two which made him wear a facade in front of Jae. That, or the latter was just slow to catch.

"Don't forget your books again tomorrow." The younger reprimanded as he took his Science book from Jae. "How did your class go?" He looked up at the taller, who seemed to be a bit startled to have suddenly met his eyes.

Jae blinked and cleared his throat, moistened his lips as he shifted his gaze away from the shorter's lips.

For the past two days, they acted as if their lips didn't brush against each other, as if nothing happened. Neither of them was even sure if the other felt it or if took a pause to think about it if one really was aware of their lips being in contact. So both of them have been thinking that maybe the thick air and tensed atmosphere surrounding them were just them (individually) being overthinking while the other didn't even mind one bit about what happened.

Yesterday though, Wonpil wasn't sure if it was just normal or just him being overthinking and extra cautious of their distance and position because of the accidental kiss.

They were both standing on the bus and Jae held onto the handrail as soon as he stood in his position, grabbed Wonpil's forearm only to situate his hand on his right arm (the one hanging from holding onto the rail) making the shorter realize that Jae was making him hold onto him to make it easier for him to steady on his feet. It was such a sweet gesture for Wonpil given that they always squabble over petty stuff but then again, they're also each other's leaning shoulder so maybe it's one of those normal things that they do but Wonpil made a big deal out of it so he just tried to shrug it off.

When they arrived at the next stop though and more people came in, Jae unclasped his fingers from his arm and just as he was starting to get a little sad and disappointed, the older immediately took it again and lead it around his waist, his right hand went from the handrail to the shorter's shoulder, pulling him closer to him, and held the handrail by his left hand to still support their footing when the bus would start moving again. It almost seemed like they were doing a side-hug but of course, Wonpil would push the thought aside again. He kept his eyes low, focused on how to even his heartbeat and oblivious of the taller's eyes tracing his features, gazing his eyelashes, trailing down to his nose that the ravenette wanted to pinch it oh so playfully, and finally fixed it on his lips. His grip on the brunet shoulder tightened to which the shorter thought it was because of the inertia when in fact, it was just Jae gathering all of his self-restraints not to bend down and kiss him right then and there.

And just like yesterday, just like at the bus, Jae was pulling himself to stay in place, not to pull the shorter by his waist and claim his lips. He unconsciously bit his lips at the thought before he snapped and reminded himself that the brunet was waiting for his answer.

"Uhh," he shrugged. "Usual. Nothing interesting. Thanks for the book, though. I'd be dead if I didn't have it."

"Oh, what would you do without me." Wonpil rolled his eyes, pulling the book against his chest as a teasing smile started to plaster on his face as he waited for the older's snarky remark only to see him gazing adoringly at him with a soft small smile. But of course he wasn't thinking that the older's eyes were full of adoration. Although seeing a hint of it, he didn't push his luck just to keep his hopes up for nothing. Still, it didn't change the fact that there's another extreme thumping against his chest and the taller really  _ was  _ looking at him with so, so much adoration instead of retorting a witty statement to tease him back.

The taller patted him gently as the corner of his lips curved. "Yeah. Appreciate that. Thank you." Crossing his arms against his chest, his eyes stayed on the shorter as the latter's heart did another back flip, maybe more extreme than what Mark did two days ago but thankfully, his heart wasn't injured, only malfunctioning because it wouldn't seem to stop beating wildly. "What time will you be in the infirmary?"

Wonpil tilted his head and arch an eyebrow, a little curious as to why the ravenette wanted to know but he answered it anyway. "Four, why?"

Jae just nodded with somehow pursed lips as he straightened up. "Nothing. See you."

-

A little before four-thirty in the afternoon, Wonpil heard a knock from the infirmary door. He looked up and saw it opening, revealing the face of a man he's been thinking until a few seconds ago when his thoughts were interrupted by the knock. Not that he's gonna complain, though. Not when the man in his head was standing right in front of his eyes, flesh and bones, not just an idea or an image produced by his delusions and fantasies.

"Need something?"

Jae finally entered the room fully and closed the door behind him, scanning the infirmary only to realize it was only Wonpil who was inside this four-cornered space. "Uhh," he pointed at the adhesive bandage on his cheek. "I need healing."

"What?"

"Heal me?" Wonpil only arched a brow which earned a chuckle from the taller. "I want to have this checked or maybe cleaned? It stinged a little."

The brunet nodded and stood up. "You sit first, I'll just take the kit."

Without a second delay, Jae sat on the edge of one of the beds and Wonpil appeared in front of him a moment after holding the container of the things needed to tend to him.

Wonpil didn't need to really bend like days ago because Jae wasn't sitting on the chair which was lower than the bed. Still, it didn't really help because their distance was still so close and their heartbeats were badly pounding against their chests as if wanting to breakthrough.

Although shivering, Wonpil tried so hard not to make it visible as he reached for the bandage to take it off from Jae's cheek and the latter almost jolted from the mere brush of the younger's finger against his skin.

The air seemed to be exiting the room that they were both starting to breathe heavily. Wonpil gulped and carefully set the stained bandage aside before getting an ointment and out an ample amount of it on his finger.

"Don't worry, my hands are clean. I just washed, too."

Jae quietly nodded, trying so hard no to show how eager he was to feel the younger's touch. As the cold salve made contact on his cheek and as the soft finger of the younger spread it carefully on his skin, feeling its gentle quiver made him tremble under the shorter's touch. Eyelids getting heavy and mind getting cloudy from their distance, as though all the logic in his mind has escaped and as if almost intentional (or maybe it really was), Jae gripped the brunet's collar to pull him, drawing Wonpil's lips on his.

For a second, Wonpil's breathing hitched and his heart didn't beat. The next second, the heartbeat tripled as his eyes were still wide from confusion and surprise.

Jae didn't want to break it and if permitted, he'd definitely deepen it and wouldn't stop until they're both out of breath and lips were red and numb from kissing so long and too much but he felt that the younger was tensed so even he hated the thought of detaching their lips so soon, he had to.

Wonpil felt the hot breath of Jae against his mouth when the older pulled away. He unconsciously stepped back when the ravenette slowly let go of his collar. Eyes didn't know where to look so they shifted a lot, looked everywhere but Jae, who was scratching the back of his head.

"I'm… S-sorry," he uttered, almost a whisper but Wonpil still heard it.

"N-no," Wonpil's voice was almost octave higher. A bit embarrassed by the tone he produced, he looked down and fidgetted. "I--it's okay. I mean, yeah, okay. No worries."

Jae moistened his lips as he looked at the younger, studied him and tried to decipher him. With brows knitted together, he chewed on his lower lip as he gathered again some courage to advance.

His right index finger slowly tried to reach the younger's fingers until it hooked his thumb. He gently rubbed it until his other fingers slowly took the brunet's other fingers, too. He held them oh so tenderly, thumbing his knuckles feebly as if trying to test the waters. The ravenette's eyes traveled from their hands to Wonpil's face. The latter was looking at their hands, how the taller's thumb infirmly brushing his skin as though his hand was so delicate that needed to be held with care.

"I--" Jae broke the silence, making the younger look at him. "Uhm, do you mind if…" he moistened his lips once more, Wonpil's eyes followed the movement of the other's tongue wetting his lip, before shifting his eyes on Jae's."Do you mind if I do it again?"

All the logical reasoning seemed to have left Wonpil, too. All he could think of was he has the opportunity to feel Jae's lips on his again, taste and savor them better this time, feel them fully and etch that memory in his brain and system to replay it a thousand times when needed-- _ or wanted. _

There was a whisper of doubt and fear but the desire for his mouth to be claimed by the ravenette was stronger. He's not given this chance always. Heck, it's maybe a one-in-a-lifetime-chance so who was he to let it slip?

Not thinking much about the consequences, Wonpil slowly nodded with his lips folded together in a thin line.

Jae's countenance and muscles relaxed as he slowly pulled the younger to step forward, making him stand closer and bring back the close distance they had earlier.

As soon as Jae let go of Wonpil's hand, his upper body stretched to make his face closer to the younger's, reaching his mouth and almost immediately, he cupped the brunet's jawlines when he leaned in, leading the younger to his face as he tilted to the side to have a better access of the shorter's lips.

Wonpil could swear that he felt as though Jae was smiling when their lips connected. Jae detached them for a second only to part his lips, and so did Wonpil for them to have the each other's lips in between. Their eyes fell shut as Jae nibbled on Wonpil's lower lip, the latter making soft sound of pleasure making Jae feel ticklish on his nape and chest. And damn, Jae's plump lips felt so soft and good, intoxicating that Wonpil didn't want to stop. Wonpil's lips tasted like berry as Jae has expected and if allowed, he'd want to kiss him further, deeper but they heard footsteps and voices chatting nearing the room.

They pulled away at the same time, chests were heavy, cheeks were hot. Jae fondly gazed at the shy blush that painted the brunet's face as Wonpil narrowed his eyes at the taller's cheeky smile. The shorter had to bite his lip to curb himself from reciprocating the smile because he knew he'd look so stupidly whipped for Jae and he didn't want to give that away just by the curving his lips.

They heard the knob turned and it opened to reveal the nurse and one of the teachers behind her. Both of the highschool boys greeted them as nonchalant as possible as if they didn't do anything but just had Jae's wound treated.

Jae stood up and thanked Wonpil before he excused himself to the faculties.

"Wait," Wonpil blinked and gripped Jae's sleeve. "We're not done yet. I haven't put the adhesive bandage on your cheek yet."

"It's okay." Jae smugged before he leaned to whisper, "It doesn't actually sting, I just wanted to kiss you."

Before Wonpil could even retort or even process what the taller has said, Jae was already by the door and only a few steps away from leaving the infirmary, leaving the brunet dumbfounded.

_ Wait, what?  _ The younger blinked as the ravenette's words slowly sunk in.  _ He intentionally went here to kiss me?  _ Heat started creeping up to his chest and ears once more as another tingling sensation rested on his chest.  _ He wanted to kiss me.  _ Wonpil didn't know what to exactly feel about that. He's just so elated and felt so light as if he was on cloud nine knowing that the guy he's been thinking about, imagining of kissing actually shared the same thoughts with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on  
> Twitter: @kohiiby  
> Cc: daelisix


End file.
